Crush Krieg's Assault
| Stamina1 = 10 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Manuals = | Experience1 = 510 | Beli1 = 5131 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Krieg Attacks! Outnumbered! | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 15 | Battles2 = 7 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 970 | Beli2 = 10135 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Krieg Attacks! Overwhelmed! | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 1290 | Beli3 = 14090 | Title3 = Commodore | Quest4 = Krieg Attacks! Devastated! | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 2830 | Beli4 = 22553 | Title4 = Leader | QuestN = 1 }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulties. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the stage's specific Sanji Manual. *Expert difficulty has a chance to drop Don Krieg's Manual. *All difficulties get a chance encounter hidden stage. The higher the difficulty, the higher the chance of encountering a hidden stage. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. Tips on How to Beat Crush Krieg's Assault! This is one of the older FNs. As such, it is quite easy, and has very crappy rewards (both in terms of dropable loot and EXP/stamina rewards). Yes, Sanji DJ books and Krieg sockets and books have minor value as they are niche, but usable characters, but it is likely that other FNs that run together with this will offer better rewards. Still, if you need to complete of farm this - read on. FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Captains A high-level team won't have any issues with this stage. Most medium teams will be able to clear this stage without a challenge as well, just focus on -based attack characters. *Garp the Fist: The safest choice for lower level teams. His double health should provide ample protection for stalling for your Specials. *Marco the Phoenix: A speed round captain that can easily clear the stage. The only stage that will provide a challenge will be the turtle stage. Be prepared to farm meat orbs worst case scenario. Consider bringing a Shanks captain if your double Marco team isn't strong enough. *Shanks Black Clad Emperor: The best captain for this stage given his ability to reduce armor, high attack, and increased chance of PSY orbs. :*Red-Haired Shanks: The now inferior Shanks will still work if you have not been lucky to pull the 6-star version. Recommended Support Units *Galdino the Criminal Mr. 3: Not extremely powerful, but his low cooldown turn delay will work well for double Marco teams. *Mr. 2 Bon Clay Bombardier Arabesque: A very useful character for double Marco teams. You may save meat orbs just in case you take damage while running your Marco team. However, if you succeed in avoiding damage and arrive at Krieg, Mr. 2's low cooldown will help double the damage of a character with a matching orb instead of meat. *Petty Officer Coby: A low cooldown and hard hitting round helps with defeating Krieg on one turn. *Usopp Impact: A low cooldown and hard hitting round helps with defeating Krieg on one turn. :*Usopp Usopp Golden Pound: If you need to stall, you can bring the GP version of Usopp. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough characters on Krieg to maximize your damage against his armor. | 7Boss = Don Krieg Poison Gas Bomb MH5 | 7HP = ?? | 7AttackPattern = ?? | SecImage = Crush Krieg - Pearl.png | SecEnemies = Pearl + Grunts | SecTips = Pearl has descent armor. Finish off the grunts first and finish an attack chain with a character on Pearl. If you have a time delay character, consider activating it on this stage. | SecBoss = Pearl | SecHP = ?? | SecAttackPattern = ?? }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events